Corey
by nessa-melwasul
Summary: Someone has an Uncle Danny...my first fic, please R&R!


A/N: This is my first fic.I will probably be posting more in LOTR than in the West Wing but I just had to write this.I was inspired by the storm.and I do not own anything. Not even my computer. My parents bought that and gave it to me. So don't sue me, all you would get is a pair of dirty smelly socks. Also this is NOT beta-ed.and the e-mail addresses are NOT real.no spoilers that I can think of.and this is kinda AU.this might turn into a Danny/CJ story too.let's just wait and see on that one.oh yeah, and none of the people in here that you recognize are supposed to be real people.guess that's all my A/N's for ya.enjoy!!!  
  
Corey  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: Uncle Danny  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The wind howled. WHY did her brother have to be off someplace with his friends? And her dad was on location in.either South Carolina or North Carolina, she couldn't remember which. That was the worst part about her only parent working for the Weather Channel.he was always gone. The rain lashed against the apartment windows. Dilbert, her Jack Russell terrier, licked her hand as she sat at her desk. She was dashing off e- mails to everyone in her address book, no one being online and no one being home when she tried to call. Her last e-mail she spent the most time on. It was to her best friends Anna, Elise, and Chris. She brushed her short, straight, hazel hair out of her face and read it over once before pressing send.  
  
Sender: c0reY_m0nkeY171@hotmail.com To: AnNaBaNaNnA123@yahoo.com; ELISEinthecity@aol.com; christhechickmagent4567@hotmail.com Subject: Hey!!! Message: Yo wuts up u guys??? I can't STAND this storm.there is absolutely NOTHING to do!!! I tried calling you like, a million times, but all I got was your answering machines.dad is in one of the Carolina's covering the storm.and David left early this morning with a bunch of his friends.sooo it's just me and Dilbert here.all by ourselves.I'm thinking of calling uncle Danny and seeing if he can come get me.I hate being by myself in this apartment!!! I wish mom was still here.. Oh yeah, and I saw on tv that school is canceled for tomorrow.so we have to miss the dance!!! Sux monkey man!!! Haha and we were gonna stalk Lizzie too.*sigh*.I hate it when things screw up plans. Speaking of screwed up plans, is your party still on for Saturday night Elise??? It better be; its not every day that one of my best friends turns 13.lol u will be one of the older 7th graders now.anyways.GET ON AIM YOU GUYS!!!! OR AT LEAST ANSWER YOUR PHONES!!!! Wowo, I just heard on tv that this hurricane is really getting bad.geeeez, u should SEE what its doing to OBX! Haha the reporter is like blowing away!!! Hope dad's ok.. *big time sigh* I really wish there was something to do.I guess I could re-dye my hair.but I like the red tips the way they are.oh well I'm getting hungry, ttyl, lulas Anna and Elise, lulab Chris cya later guys!!! ~*c0r*~ (  
  
"Well Dilbert, are you hungry? How bout I make us some lunch?" The small dog leaped about the room, sending her into fits of giggles. "Ok, ok, ok already!! And after lunch I'm gonna call Uncle Danny," she told him as she got the pickles out of the fridge.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Danny Cancanon stood in the office of CJ Craig, the Press Secretary of the United States. "CJ, for the last time, if you'd just tell me what's wrong." "No Danny, go away." "CJ...." There was a pleading note in his voice now. "If you won't tell me why you aren't speaking to me, at least tell me why you wouldn't answer my question about the de-activation of emergency services in North Carolina! It's not right to just do NOTHING!!! The President has made a really big mistake on this and I wanna know why!!" "Danny! Just.just.just GO AWAY, ok?!" she yelled. "I feel the same way you do, but there's nothing I can do and its not even UP to this administration whether or not emergency services are helping people stuck in a hurricane!!! It's up to the governor of whatever state it happens to be, in this case North Carolina!" She glared at him. "Now go! Away!!" He stared at her, not really knowing what to say. At least she had answered his question about the emergency services. The rain beat the windows. "Ok....but can't President Bartlett do SOMETHING about it? I mean really, don't you think it wrong to leave innocent civilians stranded on the beach in the middle of a Class 3 hurricane just because the governor is being all someway??" Exasperated, she opened her mouth, ready to play point-counter-point with him, only to be cut off by the ringing of a cell phone. Danny extracted his phone from his jacket pocket. It was blaring a little tune. He answered it. "Hello?" "Corey??" Silence. "Um.ok.yeah.I can be there.just hang on like 20 minutes, ok?" "Ok love ya girl, see you soon." Beep. He hung up. Seeing CJ's questioning look, he replied before she had the chance to ask. "That was my niece, Corey. Her dad is a meteorologist who is tracking Isabel and her brother is off somewhere.I can't believe that they just left her in the apartment like that!! Her mom was my sister.I've always been close to Corey and David but not Bill.he hates me cause I remind him too much of Gina.anyway.I'm gonna go get Corey from that apartment; is she allowed in the Press Room?" CJ stared. She never knew that he had a sister, much less a niece. "Um.I don't know, I'll have to think about it." "She's 12 and a half, she'll make no trouble." "I guess it's ok.but she has to leave the room during briefings." Danny flashed a grin. "Thanks CJ this really means a lot, you'll love her, I swear!" CJ laughed. "We'll see about that, just remember what I said Danny!" To his retreating back she whispered, "You're really sweet sometimes, Danny," but he didn't hear her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: So how did you like it guys?? A review would be great!! Flames are fine. I might have a chance to update more over the next few days, but then I dunno when I would get more time.but still, R&R and let me know what I should be doing.where you wanna see this go.just anything!!! 


End file.
